


tender

by thebubblybakery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Dacryphilia, F/M, Pet Names, Praise, blowjob, creampie due to the lack of condoms in canon, soft smut, virgin!niccolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebubblybakery/pseuds/thebubblybakery
Summary: you give him the affection he deserves. crossposted on my tumblr @thebubblybakery ♡
Relationships: Niccolo (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the fandom and it's pwp. deadass.

“hey—niccolo. relax, baby.”

you survey the man in front of you: he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, hands behind him to support his weight. he’s still wearing his white button up, but his pants are pulled down _just enough_ to expose his cock. it’s long and thick—just a little bigger than average—and a few drops of precum are present on his flushed tip.

“mmm, so pretty for me,” you hum. he averts his eyes but lets out a soft huff as you stroke him, up and down, _slowly_ , and his breath hitches when your tongue swipes on the tip. your other hand grips his thigh when you swirl your tongue further down, following a vein to the base of his dick, then you lick it all the way up again. you gently envelop the head in your mouth and niccolo shivers as you suck lightly. he feels heavy on your tongue, and as you continue your ministrations you notice a slightly sweet taste in his salty precum.

“tell me how it feels, hmm? i want you to feel good.”

he nods and you bring him back inside your mouth. you focus on licking him all around again while your hand leisurely strokes the rest of his length. when you look up at him again, you see his eyes screwed shut, and you hum on his dick to elicit a response. the vibrations make his thighs tense under your grip and his cock twitches. he whimpers.

“what, so good you can’t speak?”

he gulps. “k-keep going,” he says, “please.”

you narrow your eyes at him but suck his tip again, and this time you hollow your cheeks as you go down.

“it’s... very wet. and”—his breath catches as you go deeper—“s-so _warm_.”

you quicken the pace of your hand stroking him. he groans, and you swallow around his cock—his hips buck up on their own and accidentally hit the back of your throat. you gag.

“nghh—! ‘m sorry.” he pulls you off, panting, and there’s a string of saliva running from his dick to your lips as you sit back on your haunches. you wipe it off with the back of your hand before looking up at him, tiny tears on the corner of your eyes. niccolo gazes at you for a moment before he soothingly brushes a few stray strands of hair from your face.

he cups your cheek. “could i...” he averts his eyes again and clears his throat. “could i feel you around me now? i... i want to be inside you.”

a feeling of arousal pools in your lower abdomen from his words; you slowly nod at him with a small smile tugging on your lips before standing up. it’s chilly in niccolo’s room, and the cool night air nips your skin as you slowly strip. you watch his eyes wander on your bare skin, his gaze heating up your flesh with every piece of clothing you shed until you’re fully nude.

a fond smile forms on his face as well, mirroring yours, and as you maintain eye contact his arms wrap around your waist. you sit on his thighs, knees digging into the mattress on either side of him, and his hands move—one settles on the small of your back, and the other on your shoulder blade. his palms feel warm against your skin and you unbutton his shirt bit by bit until his whole torso is exposed, and you softly run a hand against his chest and stomach before pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. he shivers under your touch then fully takes it off, throwing it to the side with your own discarded clothes.

you observe one another for a moment, your hands on his chest and his on your back, the light from the lamp in his room illuminating your features with a warm glow. you move your hand to his nape and you embrace him, burying your head on the crook of his neck, feeling your hearts beat against each other.

both hearts thumping fast, alternating with each other—you feel warm in the midst of the cold, both of you nervous yet also _calm_ , wholly comfortable in the intimacy of experiencing each other like this.

you pull away with a small kiss on his collarbone. he kisses your forehead in return.

you move from his thighs to align his tip with your entrance, a hand on his shoulder to support yourself. he prods into your drenched folds and your back arches slightly as you slowly sink into him, letting out a choked sound, and niccolo takes your hand into his and laces your fingers together as his cock stretches you open. your eyes squeeze shut as you manage the slight burn and a tear rolls down your face; you feel his hand move from your back to your cheek, and his thumb gently wipes it away before it returns to support your back.

“take your time. you’re taking me so well,” he says, his face nuzzling into your shoulder. he places a soft kiss on your neck. “you’re doing so good, baby.”

when you finally settle on the base of his length you release a sigh, and he pulls your face to his to share a passionate kiss. you realize he’s also been crying when you feel wet drops on your shoulder, and he shakes as you start to move your hips. the burn is gone and you only feel pleasure as his heated length rubs deliciously against your walls.

he moans into your mouth as you instinctively clench your cunt.

you kiss him harder, and you taste the salt from his tears but he also tastes like wine, and you find yourself intoxicated in the way his lips caress yours. he gasps for breath when you let go.

“i love you. i—love you—” he chants—

you speed up and feel his cock soaked with your slick. when you open your eyes you see his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut. a pink tint is present on his cheeks, wet with tears, and he grips your hips tight. he lets out a broken moan every time he bottoms out into you.

your face is hot and you’re panting. the muscles in your back and thighs strain, a feeling in your lower abdomen tightening as you approach your climax. niccolo’s moans are getting louder and louder.

“w-wait! i’m... gonna—!” niccolo’s cock twitches in you. “i don’t—don’t want to yet—!”

“baby, i’m so close. it’s— it’s alright.” your hand slides down to your clit and you rub yourself as you continue bouncing on his cock. “be good for me and let’s cum together.”

niccolo lets out a broken moan at that and sobs. he presses his head into the swell of your chest and you comfortingly thread your fingers through the silky strands of his blond hair as you roughly grind your hips against him.

the coil in your belly snaps and hot white cum pulses out of you, coating his dick. your name tumbles out of niccolo’s lips as he comes right after you, and you barely register the throbbing of his cock into you as you come down from your high.

“th-thank you...” he hiccups, “thank... you...”

you hold his jaw and bring your lips together, one hand wiping the tears from his cheeks. your heart thrums fast in your chest as he relaxes against you with a sigh, and you hold each other as you catch your breaths, locked in each other’s embrace.

he presses a soft kiss on the tip of your nose before nuzzling into your neck, and in this moment, you swear your heart feels _tender_.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking flustered right now i’m just gonna promptly throw myself out the window right after posting this, bye! >//<


End file.
